The Final Farewell
by FinalAvenue
Summary: A final moment between two friends: a moment between Renee and Street that the series finale never gave them. Constructive feedback welcomed, not my first fanfiction but my first time posting! Thanks.


Juliet Street awoke with a start, unsure of her surroundings. Her eyes darted around recognizing the now familiar space of her hospital room and let out a breath. Resigned, Street dropped back down against her pillow. Vivid dreams had plagued her sleep for the last week, memories that were real. Awakening to find it was a dream was startling and disappointing. It was so life like. Visions of Liam, Renee and herself together before the world had gone to hell. Before Liam had been taken away, before the Atavus, before she had been turned into a hybrid...before a lot of things.

Street had been under medical treatment for her de-hybridization for almost 4 weeks now. Four weeks of being cooped up in a small hospital room. Weeks of tests, poking and prodding to make sure her blood work were indeed returning to normal. Four weeks since she had talked to Renee. Sure, she appreciated Renee wanted Street to be able to live a more normal life, not chasing aliens on a day-to-day basis was definitely an improvement. Street knew that Renee had felt responsible somehow for her current predicament but Street partly resented the fact that her best friend had not allowed her a choice in the decision. On the other hand, Street knew that Renee had lost so many people she loved that the risk of losing someone else had been agonizing. The tall blonde haired woman who had been single handedly trying to save the planet from the Atavus incursion was definitely not as tough and unreadable as she thought.

Street closed her eyes and thought about the content of her dreams. There was nothing truly unsettling about them. They appeared to be a mish-mash of real events distorted by the dreamscape. Each time she awoke however, she had a deep feeling that something big was going on or about to happen. Without Renee's up to date Intel or even access to a computer, her mind was left to wonder about the mysterious feeling left inside her. Street had to admit that she was afraid without her presence to help anchor Renee to reality; she might try to do something stupid like blow the mothership up herself with no regard for her own life. The young woman had seen firsthand what happens when Renee is pushed to the breaking point; she commits herself more and more to her cause. Street had witnessed it when Liam had disappeared.

The sound of the door opening caused Street to still her movements, not wanting to receive another lecture from the nurses about the importance of a good night's rest. The door closed and almost indiscernible footsteps crossed her room. Alarm began to rise in Street, the nurses were not nearly that stealthy and usually their bi-hourly checks involved nothing more than a peek through the open door. Street listened intently, no more movement audible in the quiet room. Deciding that it was better to see her mystery guest then guess, she quickly opened her eyes. The tall figure stood leaning against the frame of the only window in her room. The moonless night let in little light but Street could just make out distinctive blonde locks draped over the figures shoulder. Street's face quickly erupted into a smile and she immediately set up in bed, her red hair clinging haphazardly to her face.

"What no hello?" Street said after a moment of silence. Renee Palmer's characteristic chuckle drifted to her and the tall figure moved to her bedside. Street turned on the overhead dimmer light revealing Renee decked out in her now usual leather outfit. Her blonde hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Street noted the gaunt look of her face, there was no doubt that she had not been taking care of herself over the last few weeks. Her eyes however were bright, a sparkle to them that she had not seen in over a year.

"I didn't want to wake you, besides the nurse threatened my life if I woke you up. She said you have been having trouble sleeping," Renee replied lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed and embracing Street in a tight hug. Street reciprocated, wrapping her arms around her friend firmly.

"I missed you," Street whispered, a hitch escaping as Renee pulled away. The older woman squeezed her shoulder maternally.

"Me too," Renee returned with a smile. She looked down at her hands for a moment seemingly unsure of herself, "So what is this about not sleeping?" Renee asked quickly, Street eyeing her with a concerned glare. Always moving the conversation away from you, Street thought a little annoyed.

"Nothing. I have just been having a lot of dreams. Not bad ones, they just seem so real," Street stated as she pushed herself back until she was leaning against the head of the bed. "Very real in fact," she added, going far away for a moment. Renee noticed it immediately. She took the moment to look her friend over, noting that despite being stuck in the hospital for the last few weeks, Street appeared to be faring well. She looked rested for the most part, her characteristic flare returning after the harrowing ordeal of being joined as a Hybrid.

"Street?" Renee asked questioningly. Street looked to her friend realizing that Renee could read her just as easily. There was a pause as Street thought about whether she should tell her friend about Liam being in her dreams. Street did not want to bring up bad memories when it appeared that Renee was finally moving on. A squeeze on her leg returned her attention to her friend. "Street?" she asked again, prodding for more information.

"Nothing spectacular, just dreams about me, you...and Liam..."Street's voice trailed off as she watched her friend. A look of surprise crossed Renee's features before she expertly tucked it away and again began inspecting her hands. Street recognized Renee's anxiety. A small laugh escaped Renee's lips. There gazes met and it startled Street to find Renee's eyes moist, a small tear going down her cheek.

"Renee...what's going on?" Street asked, now leaning forward. She was unaccustomed to Renee showing such emotion and it was worrying her. The young woman was now beginning to question why Renee was here in the middle of the night, anxious and emotional.

"The truth is I am here to say good bye...," Renee started, a sad smile adorning her face. Street began to interrupt and Renee held up her hand, "Let me finish," Renee stated. Street closed her mouth and gave her a worried glare. "The thing is we won. The Atavus are in stasis on the Taelon mothership. We found their starship and beamed their stasis chamber to the mothership. Howlyn and Sandoval are dead. Everything is over," Renee emphasized with a smile. Again, Street tried to interrupt, she had so many questions but Renee shut her down. "The thing is...I had a little help with all this and he wants me to leave on the Taelon mothership with him." Seeing Street about to protest, Renee laughed. "Don't worry he is a mutual friend of ours. What kind of girl do you think I am?" Renee accused jestingly.

Renee went quiet, Street scrutinizing her friend. After a long pause, Street piped up, "Well, who is this mystery man?" Renee laughed because she knew that Street would find it as unbelievable as she had.

"Liam..." the word came out as a whisper, Street believing she had imagined his name.

"What?" the young woman exclaimed, suddenly everything was making sense. The dreams, her deep down gut feeling. Somehow, she had an inkling about what was going on. The dreams appeared to have been giving her time to mull over the idea, to think about the big plan whatever that was. "How?" she asked, changing her line of questioning. Renee sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Apparently he was in some sort of limbo, not dead or alive after that mountain exploded. And...it seems that he came back so _I_ could fulfill my destiny," Street eyed her with a curious look, "I know. I didn't think I bought into Rag'el's whole greater destiny song and dance either. When faced with the evidence though, it's kinda hard to over look." Street nodded. The turmoil that was written all over her friends face said it all. Renee was a control freak, letting her future ride on the words of an alien was a giant leap of faith. Street knew it was because Liam wanted her to leave. Otherwise, Renee would have laughed her way home from the mothership.

"So... This means you're leaving?" Street stated a saddened look in her eyes. Renee shrugged her shoulders in a nod, not trusting her voice. The almost pleading look that her young friend was giving her was too much.

"Space travel, who would have thought," Renee added lightly. There was quiet as each woman looked to the other, trying to find words to say goodbye. They had been through a lot over the last two years; it had been very hard for Renee to think about leaving or to justify it. She did not want to lose another loved one in her life or be responsible for Street feeling abandoned. "I thought about not coming," Renee added, looking away from Street, "But I don't think I could live with myself if I left without saying goodbye," she added smiling, another tear sliding down her cheek. Street felt her own eyes welling up.

"Thats right. I would have been sending you some mean vibes," Street returned also smiling and playfully slapping her friends arm but Renee knew her friend would have been hurt.

"I know," Renee countered with a smirk. Her face then went sombre. "Listen, I don't think I have ever properly told you how much I needed and appreciated your support, especially over the last year. You kept me from getting lost in myself...And I know that I put you through some awful things but I could not have done it without you," Renee affirmed, wiping tears from her eyes. With a laugh she added, "You kept me human." Street smiled, knowing that Renee had indeed grown into a more open and comfortable woman since they initially met.

"It was a two way street, you helped me as well," Street responded," You helped me learn to trust again, be able to make that commitment to a relationship." Renee nodded her head, glad that she was able to help. A sob escaped Street and Renee leaned over bringing her friend into another hug. "I don't want you to go but if you have to be with someone, I am glad it's Liam," Street stated through tears. Renee squeezed her tenderly.

"Thanks," she said simply. Renee gave one final squeeze and stood up, feeling that if she did not soon leave, she was going to lose her nerve.

"Well maybe you two can finally get your act together," Street exclaimed as she wiped away her tears. Renee gave her a warning glare. It was no secret, at least to Street, that her two ffriends had been struggling with feelings for each other for a long time. Even when Liam disappeared, Renee still had not verbally stated _why_ she cared so much.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The blonde-haired woman asked accusingly. Street smiled.

"You know what it means. No excuses either, you are going to be _alone_ on the Taelon mothership. The _only _humans," Street explained, "You two got a second chance, don't screw it up." Street pointed a finger at Renee, who held her hands up in surrender.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." There was silence as both women did not know what to say. "Can I see Liam before you go?" Street then asked, eyeing Renee but she knew the answer before her friend spoke. Renee recalled her conversation with Liam about this very topic before she had left the ship- she had known this question would pop up. He had been sympathetic but did not think it was a good idea.

"Sorry Street. He did not want to risk coming down here and being recognized. Liam did tell me that he misses you and to tell you to stay out of trouble," Renee recited Liam's speech, Street taking mock offense with his words.

"Me trouble?" she stated innocently. Renee smiled sincerely.

"That stands for me too," She added. Street nodded her head, seeing that Renee was getting ready to leave she pushed away the fear that did not want her friend to go. Leave on this wild alien goose chase in the stars, facing god knows whom. Leave her alone.

"No promises but I will do my best," she replied lightly. Renee stood at the end of her bed and bent down softly squeezing her foot. Street could see that her eyes remained bright and moist; it was at least good to see that this was not easy for her either.

"Okay. I have to go. The mothership and all that," Renee turned to leave but stopped abruptly, turning back to Street. "This is fair well, not goodbye okay? I will be back. You can count on it," Renee spoke forcefully. Street nodded her head. The tone of her voice, the conviction in her words; Street held onto the idea that one day she would see her friend again.

"I'll hold you to that," Street replied. Renee once again nodded her head.

With a last smile to Street, putting her friend to memory- Renee turned, leaving the room quietly. She did not look back, afraid she would not leave. The door closed loudly, the silence in the room almost deafening as Street sat by herself. The young woman returned to her sleeping position, closing her eyes and feeling more tears slide down her cheeks. Surprisingly sleep came quickly, her dreams the same. This time though, despite the fact that her friends were leaving Street could feel their presence. Feel them reassuring her. The Taelon mothership was the background and she could feel their excitement as they started detailing their travels to her. Street smiled, perhaps one day her dream would come true.

Renee walked onto the Taelon mothership bridge with a sad aura following her. Liam walked over to her, stopping away from the ears of Yulyn and Rag'el. He could see that her visit had taxed her emotionally. Originally, he had thought it a bad idea but after seeing Renee's inner turmoil about leaving, he thought it better that she left with a clear conscience.

"You okay?" Liam asked, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder and noting her red-rimmed eyes. Renee smiled and leaned into his touch, still finding it unbelievable that he was standing in front of her. She found herself continually reassuring herself that he was indeed not a figment of her imagination.

"I will be. It was hard leaving her," Renee replied, referring to Street, "but she understands. She told us not to screw up our second chance," Renee reported with a smirk, the words leaving her mouth before she thought about what she said. She quickly looked to Liam to see his reaction. He simply smiled.

"Wise words," he declared. "You don't throw away life's second chances," he said as he brought Renee closer to him and into a hug.

"Definitely," Renee stated, comforted by his strong arms and taking in his scent; not wanting to leave. She leaned into his chest, resting her head there for the moment. A large sigh left her lips and Liam brought Renee away from him, to see her face. Her eyes reflected several emotions- fear, happiness, anger and love. It startled Liam to see so much emotion displayed openly.

"Everything alright? You're still okay with this?" Liam asked concerned, seeing a gamut of emotions playing over Renee's face. There was a long pause before she responded as she once again brought Liam into another hug.

"Yup. For once, everything is alright." Renee smiled and relished in his presence at her side. Satisfied with her answer, Liam left the embrace and held an arm out to the main bridge.

"This way then Ms. Palmer," Liam spoke formally. Renee smiled, her eyes sparkling. Her destiny fulfilled her heart happy, her mind clear. Renee strode onto the bridge and could not help but thank whatever higher being was listening, that if this was her destiny- she could live with it.


End file.
